Un mundo de gatos
by Yaikaya
Summary: "Un gato, por muy rodeado que esté de otros gatos, lleva la soledad por dentro." AU. Nekotalia.
1. Chapter 1

_Después de todo el verano sin publicar nada debido a una combinación de falta de tiempo e inspiración, por fin vuelvo con otro fic de nekotalia. Otra vez he vuelto a dejar una historia apartada y escribirla a tirones cuando me sentía inspirada. Odio hacerlo porque siempre acabo yéndome por las ramas, añadiendo cosas, liándolo todo y nunca sé si ese resultado es el que quería o si se me ha ido la olla en el proceso_

_La historia está situada en un universo alternativo donde todos los personajes son gatos (qué universo tan maravilloso :3)_

_Quiero dar las gracias a A-chan por dedicarme un poco de tiempo de sus vacaciones para hacer de beta. Y por tener tanta paciencia conmigo y mis bloqueos creativos. Bueno, también por ser un encanto ^^_

_**Disclaimer:**__ Hetalia no me pertenece y no lo hará nunca, yo me limito torturara la gente con mis historias._

* * *

Ya estaba anocheciendo, pero todavía había luz suficiente como para poder encontrar bastantes transeúntes por la calle. Sin embargo, el gato sabía que ni siquiera a plena luz del día había muchos humanos por aquella zona de la ciudad. Era un laberinto de aceras sucias, paredes descoloridas y baldosas desgastadas que ya estaban en ese estado mucho antes de que el gato naciera. En aquel lugar, más que de los humanos había que preocuparse de otros gatos callejeros, de perros e, incluso, de algunos pájaros con mucho temperamento.

En la calle, los gatos debían tener mucho cuidado allá a donde fueran e incluso España, que no destacaba por ser especialmente atento y cuidadoso, siempre caminaba con los sentidos alerta. Por eso el leve tintineo que venía de detrás de los cubos de basura no le pasó desapercibido. Se detuvo y giró la cabeza en la dirección de la que provenía el sonido, acción que fue seguida casi de inmediato por otro tintineo. Eso confirmaba que había algo escondido entre esos cubos y que le estaba vigilando desde que entró en el callejón.

El lugar del que provenía el ruido estaba detrás de tres cubos metálicos de basura colocados formando un triángulo. Aunque no podía ver nada debido a los contenedores y a las bolsas negras de basura que había apiladas a su alrededor, el espacio que quedaba entre los cubos y la pared de ladrillo no era muy amplio, así que la criatura que se escondía detrás no podía ser muy grande. Ese tranquilizador pensamiento fue lo que le impulsó a acercarse a él.

En cuanto dio un par de pasos, las bolsas de basura se agitaron, lo que demostraba que su observador era consciente de que había sido cazado y trataba de huir. Pero antes de que tuviera oportunidad de hacerlo, España dio un par de saltos y se subió a uno de los cubos de basura.

Y desde allí, acurrucado junto a las bolsas de basura, vio a un pequeño gatito, poco más que una cría. Salvo por unas manchas color chocolate, su pelaje era de color gris, pero el pelo estaba estufado y pegajoso debido a la roña. El gato alzó la cabeza para mirarle y España sintió un escalofrió recorrerle desde los bigotes hasta la cola al ver por primera vez los vivos ojos color miel que se le quedarían grabados en la retina para siempre.

-¡Aléjate, estúpido! –le gritó el felino. Su cuerpo entero estaba temblando de miedo, pero aún así parecía que encontraba fuerzas para sonar desafiante -¡H-Hay otros muchos gatos más grandes que yo cerca de aquí y basta con que dé un grito para que vengan a despedazarte!

España comenzó a reír en voz baja. No pudo evitarlo, la forma en la que el enfado y el desprecio se combinaban con el miedo en la cara de aquel gato formaba una mueca que le resulto sumamente divertida, además de adorable. El animal se dio cuenta de su risa y su irritación subió a tal nivel que incluso dejó de temblar.

-¡¿Tú de que te ríes?! Si te crees tan valiente baja aquí, bastardo.

España dedicó una mirada cariñosa al otro felino.

-Si me invitas…

El gato dio un salto desde el cubo hasta la pequeña montaña de bolsas que se encontraba junto al animalito de color gris. El pequeño dio un brinco de sorpresa y después retrocedió hasta encontrarse con la pared. España sintió una opresión en el pecho al ver su cara de pánico y esa sensación se intensificó al darse cuenta de lo terriblemente delgado que estaba. Prácticamente era todo mugre y pellejo y no pudo evitar preguntarse a sí mismo cuándo fue la última vez que ese cachorro comió algo.

Él había sido así una vez. Todos lo que habían nacido en la calle habían sido así una vez. Pequeñas bolas de pelo que a penas podían caminar del hambre y el cansancio, que tenían que pelearse con las ratas para alimentarse de las sobras que otros ya habían desechado. Carne de cañón para perros y gatos adultos, que solo conseguían encontrar un lugar en aquel mundo si sobrevivían lo suficiente para poder representar una amenaza para el resto de animales callejeros.

Pero él era fuerte y no había estado solo. No parecía el caso de aquel cachorro. Por lo menos no parecía tener ninguna herida, lo que quería decir que los demás animales no le habían molestado.

-Dime, ¿cómo te llamas? –preguntó.

El gato bufó y se apretó un poco más contra la pared.

-Yo soy España –dijo, como si el otro no hubiera ignorado su pregunta.

El felino le observó con cautela unos segundos antes de decidirse a abrir la boca.

-Romano –se limitó a decir. Aunque todavía estaba receloso, le tranquilizaba la idea de que un depredador no se presenta formalmente antes de atacar a su presa.

-¿Hay alguien más contigo? –preguntó España, mirando a ambos del callejón, como si buscara a esos gatos grandes de los que había hablado Romano.

El gato gris bajó la vista y murmuró algo con voz tan débil que solo podrían haberle escuchado las latas de refrescos que había tiradas en el suelo junto a él.

-Perdona, no te he oído.

-He dicho que estoy solo, maldición –dijo con una mueca de disgusto –. No me hagas repetirlo. Antes estaba mi hermano, pero se lo llevaron.

-¿Te refieres a los humanos?

Romano asintió levemente.

-Habíamos ido a un parque, esperando conseguir algo que comer. Pensábamos que no había nadie, pero llegó una familia con dos crías. Ellos cogieron a mi hermano y no… no pude hacer nada.

España sintió como si toda la tristeza que reflejaban esas últimas palabras fuera suya en lugar de pertenecer a Romano. Por un momento esos ojos molestos habían brillado humedecidos.

-Estoy seguro de que no. ¿Pero por qué no te cogieron a ti también?

El gato dio un respingo ante la pregunta y apartó la mirada.

-Conseguí escaparme de ellos. Hace ya unas dos semanas de eso.

España trató de bajar de las bolsas de basura para acercarse a él, pero Romano sacó las uñas, lo que le indicó al otro gato que quizás era mejor invitar al otro a que diera el primer paso.

-No creo que sea seguro que te quedes más tiempo aquí solo –dijo –. Puedes venir conmigo. Si quieres, claro –se apresuró a añadir al ver la mirada del gato gris.

-Sí, por supuesto ¿te crees que soy estúpido? Solo esperas a que me acerque para atacarme.

España abrió la boca, pero luego pensó que era inútil tratar de explicarle a Romano que si quisiera hacerle daño lo habría hecho desde el principio. En lugar de eso, retrocedió, trató de poner la cara más inofensiva que pudo y dijo:

-Juro que no te haré nada si vienes conmigo. Es más, prometo que a partir de ahora yo cuidaré de ti y me aseguraré de que nadie te haga daño y de que nunca te falte de nada.

Romano volvió a dirigirle una larga y reflexiva mirada, pero estaba vez en sus ojos se veía algo más que recelo, también había curiosidad.

-No necesito que nadie cuide de mí. Me las he arreglado sin ayuda hasta ahora y puedo seguir así.

España suspiró con pesadez. Aquel cachorro era el gato más cabezón que se había encontrado hasta el momento. Pero no iba a rendirse tan fácilmente. No era solo que no se sintiera capaz de marcharse y dejar a Romano a suerte, es que no quería hacerlo.

-Claro que te irá bien solo. Sé que te puedes cuidar solo, pero soy yo el que te necesita a ti –en ese momento Romano alzó las orejas –. Veras, no tengo ninguna cría y ya soy un gato mayor y sentimental que necesita sentar cabeza. Me harías un gran favor si vinieras conmigo a hacerme compañía –dijo tratando de sonar lo más convencido posible.

Romano pareció evaluar un momento su propuesta y España se sentó a esperar pacientemente. Cuando el más pequeño hubo tomado una decisión, se levantó y se acercó al montículo donde se encontraba el mayor.

-Quiero tres comidas al día y siesta –exigió con voz autoritaria.

-Hecho –respondió España con una sincera sonrisa.

-Entonces iré contigo –sentenció, saltando a uno de los cubos de basura para salir de su refugio.

España también bajo y le indicó con un gesto que le siguiera. Echó un vistazo disimulado a Romano. El pequeño gato le seguía de cerca, pero las piernas le temblaban un poco al caminar. Volvió a sentir un malestar parecido al que sentía cuando uno de sus amigos estaba enfermo y herido, pero más fuerte y más cerca del pecho.

-Oye, bastardo –resopló Romano cuando llevaban un rato caminando –. Vas muy rápido, maldición.

-Perdona –dijo España, que había intentado mantener un ritmo tranquilo para no cansar al pequeño, pero que al parecer no lo había conseguido –. Quizás deberíamos hacer una pequeña pausa.

Romano se tiró al suelo, sin molestarse en responderle. España se colocó a su lado y sintió una inmensa alegría al ver que el otro no le rechazaba. Ahora que estaba más cerca, pudo ver una gran mancha negra en el morro de se nuevo protegido.

-Tiene la cara sucia.

-¿Qué? ¿Dónde? –preguntó, restregándose el rostro con la pata.

-Aquí.

España acompañó su respuesta con un lametón. Romano abrió mucho los ojos y prácticamente dio un salto hacía atrás de la impresión.

-¿Eh? ¿Qué he pasa ahora? –preguntó España, desconcertado.

-¡I-idiota! –le insultó Romano, todavía con el pelaje erizado –¡No te tomes esa clase de libertades conmigo!

España musitó una disculpa y se dejó caer pesadamente sobre el suelo, abatido. Parecía que se había topado con un compañero especialmente difícil de tratar.

Solo tras haberse tranquilizado un poco y después de limpiarse la mancha del morro, Romano volvió a acercarse a España.

-¿No vas a decirme adónde vamos?

-Ah, es verdad. Normalmente suelo vivir con una manada de gatos, en un patio situado entre dos edificios. Hace tres días que me fui a cazar por mi cuenta, pero no suelen moverse del allí.

-¿Más gatos? –preguntó, inquieto –Estúpido, no me dijiste que iríamos con un grupo grande.

España notó los nervios de Romano. Seguramente, el cachorro jamás había formado parte de una manada, puede que ni siquiera hubiera conocido a muchos gatos callejeros en su corta vida.

-Tranquilo, son todos muy agradables y te acogerán bien si vienes conmigo. Solo un consejo.

-¿Cuál?

-No te acerques mucho a Francia.

**OoOoO**

Al final, el encuentro con la manada fue mejor de lo que Romano y el propio España esperaban. Después del viaje juntos, el mayor de los gatos había empezado a conocer mejor a su protegido y temía que al ver a los demás empezara a insultarlos indiscriminadamente o le entrara miedo y echara a correr. Pero, para su eterno alivio, no ocurrió ninguna de las dos cosas y Romano supo comportarse. Por lo menos hasta que todos lo aceptaron en el grupo.

Afortunadamente para el pequeño, la manada no era muy grande y se sentía cómodo en ella, aunque no todos le cayeran bien. Francia, el gato de abundante pelaje blanco contra el que España le había advertido, era el único del grupo al que no soportaba de ninguna manera. Era un gato presumido y cabeza hueca que básicamente solo pensaba en dos cosas: perseguir gatas y cuidar su pelaje. Romano odiaba lo engreído y pegajoso que podía llegar a ser, pero tenía que soportarlo más de lo que deseaba porque no solo era parte de la manada, además resultó ser uno de los mejores amigos de España.

Su otro amigo era un gato albino llamado Prusia. Al principio a Romano le pareció bastante intimidante, sobre todo por la cicatriz que le cruzaba el ojo izquierdo, pero pronto descubrió que más bien era un personaje bastante ruidoso y cómico y por muchos aires de superioridad que se diera, nadie le tomaba en serio. Al igual que España, Prusia tenía un protegido, pero éste no era otro gato, sino un pequeño pájaro amarillo. Al parecer, el albino lo había encontrado cuando se calló del nido y, en lugar de comérselo como habría hecho cualquier otro gato, Prusia decidió adoptar al pollito que, sorprendentemente, sobrevivió a sus cuidados.

Prusia solía pasaba con ellos la mitad del año, el resto del tiempo su pájaro y él se marchaban con otra manada. Romano les pudo ver una vez, cuando pasaron una temporada cerca de dónde ellos vivían. La manada estaba compuesta por tres felinos. Uno de ellos era un gato marrón oscuro y blanco muy estirado y de aires aristocráticos, lo que al parecer se debía a que durante la mayor parte de su vida se había criado con los humanos. El segundo macho era el hermano de Prusia, aunque no había nada que lo sugiriera: aquel gato negro no solo era grande y musculoso, también era formal y tranquilo, como si la naturaleza lo hubiera hecho con todas las características que le sobraron después de crear a Prusia. A pesar de eso, le cayó tan mal o peor que el albino. El último miembro era una hembra muy alegre y activa, pero a la vez muy extraña. Era muy cariñosa con él y eso no le desagradaba, pero no le gustaba la manera en la que se quedaba mirando a España y a él cuando estaban juntos o las extrañas preguntas sobre su relación que solía hacerle. Pero al menos tenía que reconocer que era la que más le gustaba de los tres, aunque solo fuera porque tenía la costumbre de golpear a Prusia varias veces al día.

Aquellos dos gatos idiotas hubieran resultado insoportables, sobre todo al juntarse con España, si Romano no hubiera tenido a Bélgica. Ella era la única hembra del grupo y era sin duda la gata más hermosa que Romano había visto jamás. Tenía un precioso pelaje blanco y unos ojos verdes que resultaban tan cálidos como los de España. De hecho, los dos gatos se llevaban muy bien porque ambos eran alegres y optimistas, pero en el caso de España eso se debía a que era un idiota sin remedio y en el de Bélgica a que era una chica dulce y divertida. La gata se había quedado encantada con Romano desde el momento en que lo vio por primera vez y desde luego el sentimiento era mutuo. Para Romano ella fue era mezcla entre madre y hermana mayor y a ella acudía cuando el "Bad Cat Trio" (así se autodenominaban Prusia, Francia y España) era especialmente molesto.

En la manada había un quinto miembro, aunque Romano no podía decir mucho de él. Ni le gustaba ni lo detestaba por el simple hecho de que a penas le conocía. No lo vio hasta que no llevaba dos meses con la manada, por el simple hecho de que pasaba la mayor parte del tiempo vagando solo. Era un gato de color canela, grande y con el pelo siempre despeinado, formando extraños picos sobre su cabeza. Siempre llevaba una mueca de disgusto en la cara y era difícil escucharle más de dos frases seguidas. Romano se sorprendió al descubrir que era el hermano de Bélgica.

A pesar de que Holanda pertenecía a la manada, no solo estaba la mayor parte del tiempo lejos de ella, sino que cuando regresaba se encerraba en sí mismo. El gato solo se comportaba de una forma normal cuando estaba con Bélgica. A Francia y Prusia parecía soportarlos, pero desde luego no ocurría lo mismo con España. Aquellos gatos parecían odiarse de verdad y eso a Romano le resultaba incompresible. Era fácil detestar a España, de hecho era casi imposible no hacerlo, pero no creía que se pudiera odiar a alguien tan simple como un niño. Y sin embargo, la tensión entre esos dos se podría haber cortado de un zarpazo. Romano nunca había iniciado una conversación con él, ni había mostrado el menos interés en hacerlo, pero tenía la impresión de que Holanda le despreciaba aunque solo fuera porque era el protegido de España.

Parecía increíble que unos gatos tan extravagantes y dispares pudieran permanecer unidos o incluso sobrevivir, pero de alguna forma, ellos eran una manada y Romano aprendió a convivir con todos ellos.

Bueno, y luego estaba su relación con España.

A poco tiempo de conocerse, Romano comprendió que había sido una estupidez tener miedo de él: no había visto gato más bobo en toda su vida. A Romano le desesperaba de verdad. Para ser un gato callejero que tenía que luchar para sobrevivir, era bastante simple y despreocupado, siempre llevaba puesta su estúpida sonrisa en la cara y se dejaba mangonear fácilmente por sus amigos. Supuestamente había prometido que le cuidaría, pero a veces dudaba que España fuera capaz de cuidar de sí mismo.

Solo una vez, tan solo una, a Romano le pareció ver la auténtica naturaleza de España. Fue un tiempo después de haberse conocido. El pequeño gato se había alejado del grupo y, aunque no lo admitiera, no sabía como volver junto al resto. Entonces, un enorme gato se había cruzado en su camino y, sin razón alguna, le había atacado. Por un momento Romano creyó que aquella vez no conseguiría salir con vida, pero entonces, como si hubiera presentido que su protegido estaba en peligro, España llegó y se enfrentó al otro gato. Romano nunca había acompañado a su protector a cazar ni le había visto pelear con más animales, así que se quedó asombrado de la fiereza del felino. Aunque el otro gato era más fuerte y casi el doble de grande, España luchaba con un arrojo especial que Romano no había visto nunca y que jamás pensó encontrar en él. Mientras le veía pelear contra el agresor hasta que éste salió corriendo, Romano tuvo la sensación de que aquel era otro gato con el pelaje de España, uno que le daba incluso miedo, pero que le provocaba una fascinación que no lograba entender.

Pero luego, cuando todo terminó, la fantasía se rompió y aquel gato volvió a ser el bastardo de siempre. Sin embargo, Romano no se podía quejar. Como prometió, España se ocupaba de él: le traía comida, cuidaba de que no le faltara de nada y le defendía si tenía problemas con otros gatos de la zona, así que Romano podía vaguear y dedicarse a vivir a cuerpo de rey. Sus únicas ocupaciones eran dormir, pasear, cazar algún pájaro o un ratón para no perder la práctica y jugar con Bélgica o, si se ponía muy pesado, con España. Así que prácticamente no había diferencia entre él y un gato doméstico, solo que en su caso, el que le cuidaba y le daba todos sus caprichos era un miembro de su especie.

No solo eran sus cuidados. Además de ocuparse de sus necesidades, España también le animaba cuando estaba deprimido, quitaba importancia a sus, indiscutiblemente abundantes, defectos y cuando Romano estaba especialmente irritable, España era el único que se quedaba a su lado y soportaba su mal humor, por mucho que él fuera el miembro de la manada al que Romano más insultaba. Y todo ello sin perder jamás su sonrisa.

Bajo las atenciones de España y Bélgica y soportando con más o menos paciencia a los demás, Romano creció rápidamente. Si España o algún otro lo miraba, les resultaba difícil reconocer al escuálido y sucio gato que se unió a la manada. Ahora era mucho más grande, aunque nunca llegó a serlo tanto como España o los demás machos del grupo y, gracias a la esmerada alimentación que le procuraba su jefe y a que no necesitaba cazar ni hacer demasiado esfuerzo físico, estaba bastante rellenito. Qué no gordo, por supuesto, pobre del que tratara de insinuarlo. Además, al tener mucho tiempo libre, podía dedicar todos sus esfuerzos a cuidar su imagen. Ya hacía mucho que resultaba difícil encontrar una sola muestra de suciedad en el pelaje de Romano, que siempre estaba perfectamente peinado y reluciente. Al principio, cuando se empezó a operar aquel cambio en él, a España se le caía la baba cada vez que lo veía (y a otros muchos gatos también, solo que ellos sabían disimular mejor) lo que le valió más de una paliza por parte de Romano. Lo cual no quería decir que no disfrutara al saberse admirado por su protector.

**OoOoO**

Aquel día, España, Francia y Prusia habían estado más insufribles que de costumbre. Habían conseguido robar varias piezas de carne del carro de una mujer que venía del mercado y lo habían celebrado por todo lo alto. Los únicos que no habían participado eran Holanda, que parecía hasta furioso de que España fuera el que más carne había traído, y Romano, que básicamente se había dedicado a rechinar los colmillos mientras veía como Bélgica no dejaba de felicitar a España por su buen trabajo. Qué podía decir, ambos eran muy cercanos y sabía que era normal que la gata admirara a España y se lo hiciera saber, estaba acostumbrado a la actitud amistosa de los dos. Pero no estaba acostumbrado a una actitud _tan _amistosa. No entendía qué demonios pasaba dentro de su cabeza, pero no podía dejar de desear que los dos gatos se separaran de una vez. Bélgica era casi como una hermana mayor para él y no soportaba que le prestara más atención a otro gato, especialmente si ese gato era España. Como tampoco soportaba que éste se pasará el día con sus amigos y no le dirigiera más de dos palabras.

Por eso, cuando se hizo de noche, decidió que si iba a ser ignorado, al menos debía ser porque él lo quisiera y se fue a caminar. La manada vivía en el jardín trasero de un bloque de edificios ruinosos, la mitad de los cuales estaban vacíos y se podían refugiar en ellos si llovía o hacía frío. Romano pensó en ir al viejo parque, un lugar que había descubierto poco después de unirse a la manada. De día solía estar lleno de vida, pero de noche era un lugar muy tranquilo, aunque a veces aparecieran pequeños grupos de humanos, muy ruidosos, que resultaban molestos. Romano solía ir a ese parque cuando algo le molestaba, o cuando estaba de tan mal humor que no toleraba ni la presencia de España, o simplemente cuando necesitaba estar solo. Pero para ir al parque había que andar un buen trecho y no le apetecía. Así que se limitó a dar vueltas hasta que se cansó y se subió a un banco de madera, donde se echó y comenzó a acicalarse. Aquella noche la luna llena brillaba con un tono amarillento y soplaba una frisa fresca que aliviaba el calor del verano. Romano no recordaba haberse sentido tan tranquilo desde hacía mucho. Claro que aquella situación no podía durar.

-¡Romano!

El aludido dio un brinco y se puso en posición de huida, buscando con la mirada a su agresor. De un ágil salto, un gato blanco y marrón se subió al banco con él.

-Ah, solo eras tú –suspiró alivio. A continuación, le propinó un zarpazo.

-¡Ay! –exclamó España, sobándose la zona herida con la pata. A pesar de su exagerada mueca de dolor, solo había sido un zarpazo de advertencia – ¿Por qué has hecho eso?

-¡Porqué me has dado un susto de muerte, bastardo! –dijo Romano, enfadado –Te he dicho que no me molestes mientras me lavo.

Dicho esto, el gato gris volvió a tumbarse y continuó su baño donde lo había dejado, ignorando a su compañero.

-No deberías alejarte tanto de la manada –dijo España tras un rato observando como el gato se limpiaba –. Sabes que últimamente han estado rondando muchos humanos por esta zona. Humanos de los que se llevan perros y gatos.

-Al diablo con todo. Puedo cuidar de mí mismo –respondió sin apartar la vista de su tarea, que en ese momento consistía en limpiarse las orejas con la pata.

España continuó mirándole ensimismado un poco más, hasta que se acercó a él y le lamió la oreja con cuidado.

-¡¿Se pude saber que haces, bastardo?! –exclamó Romano, apartándole de un empujón.

-Ah, Romano, no seas así –dijo España, dedicándole la más inocente de las sonrisas -. ¿Por qué no me dejas que te lave, como cuando eras pequeño?

-Tú mismo lo has dicho: porque ya no soy pequeño. Y no hace falta que sigas comportándote como "mamá España" conmigo.

-Puedes seguir creciendo todo lo que quieras, pero siempre serás mi cachorro. Aunque te hagas tan grande y gordo como un sofá.

-Odio que me sigas tratando como si… ¡¿Qué has dicho, imbécil?! ¡Yo no estoy gordo!

Antes de que España pudiera empezar a reír y decir lo adorable que estaba Romano con aquella expresión de enfado, éste le saltó encima. Forcejearon un rato, pero ambos sabían que España seguía siendo más fuerte. Cuando el mayor decidió que el otro ya había jugado lo suficiente para calmarse, le tumbó en la madera del banco y se colocó encima de él, impidiéndole el movimiento.

-¿Qué decías, Romano? ¿Qué ya no eres un cachorro?

-¡Es que no lo soy, bastardo! Algún día seré lo suficientemente fuerte para darte una buena paliza. ¡Ahora suéltame!

-Lo haré si me llamas "jefe"

-Ni de coña –fue la respuesta del menor.

-Oh, vamos, hace tanto tiempo que no te escucho llamarme así.

-¡Porqué no quiero hacerlo! Es estúpido y degradante. ¡Y solo tenía gracia cuando yo era una cría!

España trató de insistir un poco más, pero sabía que aunque se quedarán así toda la noche no conseguiría que el gato cediera, así que en cuanto se cansó se levantó y se sentó al lado de Romano.

-Estupendo, me has despeinado –dijo el gato gris, lamiendo una de sus patas y pasándola por su cabeza –. Ahora tendré que volver a empezar.

-Romano –el aludido se giró, pero se contuvo de decir nada al ver la expresión repentinamente seria de España –. En unos días me iré de caza por un tiempo. Quiero aprovechar también para explorar una zona que he encontrado, quizás sea un buen momento para mudarnos, ahora que este lugar ya no es tan seguro.

-¿Qué dices? ¿Te vas otra vez? –exclamó Romano. Si no hacía ni un mes que había vuelto –¿Por cuánto tiempo?

-Un par de días, como mucho.

-Eso dijiste la última vez y no apareciste en una semana.

-Si tanto te molesta, puedo posponerlo.

El gato gris bufó. Sabía que era estúpido intentar convencer a España para que se quedara. Ellos eran gatos, podían unirse cuando la situación lo requería o incluso agruparse en manadas para sobrevivir, pero todo lo que hacían juntos lo hacían para el propio provecho o porque no les quedaba otra alternativa. Un gato, por muy rodeado que esté de otros gatos, lleva la soledad por dentro. En la manada todos necesitaban de vez en cuando un tiempo para estar solo. Él que más se marchaba era Holanda, aunque es verdad que cuando estaba era tan hosco y distante que ya parecía que formara su propia manada aparte. España a veces se marchaba a cazar por su cuenta, Francia se pasaba la mitad del tiempo a la caza de gatas y Prusia entre viaje y viaje a veces se alejaba para pasar unos días en soledad, con la única compañía de su pollito. La que más tiempo estaba en la manada era Bélgica, quizás por ser hembra o quizás porque era la más cariñosa y fraternal, pero no solía alejarse mucho del resto.

Incluso Romano a veces se sentía agobiado y se escapaba a su parque para poder pensar con tranquilidad. Así que no podía reprocharle nada a España. Pero es que desde hacía un tiempo el gato se había aficionado a sus excursiones en solitario y éstas cada vez duraban más. No podía evitar recordar con nostalgia cuando era un cachorro y España nunca se apartaba de su lado. Cierto que en aquella época el gato podía pasarse el día entero pegado a él como un grano en el trasero hasta que Romano sentía que se ahogaba, pero la alternativa le gustaba aún menos.

El bastardo era un pesado y demasiado cariñoso, no solo dentro los estándares de los gatos, pero por mucho que a Romano le gustara estar solo… prefería saber que España seguía allí esperándole para cuando quisiera volver.

-Si vas a irte, hazlo ya, pero no te pongas sentimental –le espetó Romano con indiferencia –. Pero si vuelves a tardar tanto, seguramente yo ya no esté aquí cuando regreses.

-¿No? ¿Y adónde irás? –preguntó España.

-A cualquier otra parte, lejos de pervertidos y de bastardos sin cerebro. Llevo un tiempo pensando en abandonar la vida callejera y convertirme en un gato doméstico. Podría acercarme a una de esas casas elegantes que hay lejos de aquí, a una donde viva una gran familia de humanos. Con lo guapo y elegante que soy, estoy seguro de que me adoptarían de inmediato.

-Te aburrirías enseguida. Esa vida no está hecha para nosotros.

-¿Ah, no? Comida caliente todos los días, una cesta cómoda donde dormir y cojines blanditos con los que jugar. ¿Crees que no es mejor que vivir en la calle y coger las cosas de la basura?

-Esa vida sería perfecta para ti si fueras un perro. He conocido a algunos gatos domésticos: los que han nacido así no tienen ningún problema porque no conocen otra vida y los que comenzaron siendo callejeros a veces se rinden y acaban acostumbrándose. Pero otros se resisten a dejarse domesticar. Los gatos no estamos hechos para la vida casera, al menos no de forma permanente. Nosotros nacimos para la libertad, eso es el espíritu de ser gato.

-Pues creo que yo no tengo ese espíritu, porque sinceramente me muero por una taza de leche caliente y un sofá de verdad que arañar.

-Quizás solo eres demasiado joven para sentirlo –dijo España con despreocupación.

-¿Otra vez con lo mismo? –protestó Romano, mirándole con fastidio.

España le dio un lametón cariñoso y se levantó.

-Deberíamos volver con los demás.

-Ve tú si quieres, yo estoy muy a gusto así –respondió Romano, escondiendo la cabeza entre las patas como si durmiera.

-Está bien, pero no te quedes mucho. Recuerda lo que te he dicho, esta zona no es tan segura como antes.

España bajó del banco y pronto despareció detrás de una esquina. Romano alzó la cabeza y miró la luna. Fantástico, ahora su preciosa noche había quedado arruinada y ya no tenía ánimos ni para terminar de lavarse. No sabía por qué, pero últimamente cada vez que hablaba con España acababa con una extraña sensación de tristeza. Quizás sí que era mejor que se fuera un tiempo, pero por alguna razón no quería que lo hiciera.

Y además, nunca se sentía tranquilo cuando España se marchaba de caza. El otro gato debía saberlo o por lo menos sospecharlo, ya que cuando le anunciaba que se iba, Romano solía ponerse especialmente arisco. Al parecer España solía achacarlo a la preocupación, por eso antes de irse siempre le prometía que tendría cuidado y que no se alejaría mucho. Por supuesto España jamás había sido capaz de captar los detalles sutiles de la gente, por eso a pesar de ser, junto a Bélgica, el que más conocía a Romano, no comprendía que su malestar iba más allá de la preocupación por su seguridad.

Romano no podía decir a nadie lo que pasaba por su mente, no solo porque no tuviera a quién contárselo, sino porque no se sentía capaz de explicarlo, ni siquiera a sí mismo. Y es que no tenía sentido, era un miedo estúpido e infantil además de irracional. Pero no podía evitar sentir miedo de que España le remplazara.

Si se ponía a pensarlo, tampoco era tan ilógico. ¿No había sido así como se habían conocido ellos dos? España vio un día a un cachorro sucio y lastimoso muerto de miedo entre la basura y su sensiblero corazoncito, tan impropio de un gato, se había apiadado de él. Pero ahora ya no era un cachorro, las pocas cosas adorables que se podían encontrar en él, si es que de verdad las había habido alguna vez, habían desaparecido hace tiempo. ¿Y si en una de esas excursiones su protector encontraba a otro gato? ¿Y si se encariñaba de él, lo llevaba con la manada y se olvidaba de Romano? No sería raro, al fin y al cabo, el gato gris no había hecho nada para tratar de permanecer en el corazón del mayor. Si acaso, todo lo contrario.

Un gato más joven, más adorable, más dulce… bueno, eso en realidad no era difícil. Con que tuviera un pelo bonito y tratara bien al idiota sería más que suficiente. Él no tenía ni había tenido nunca nada que ofrecer y tampoco podía hacer nada para remediarlo. Quizás debería haber aprovechado el tiempo con su hermano para aprender algo de él.

Sintió un nudo en el estómago al recordarlo. Trata de no pensar nunca en Feliciano, porque por mucho tiempo que pasara seguía sintiendo el mismo dolor al invocar su recuerdo. El último día que pasaron juntos permanecía fresco en su memoria, porque aunque una parte de él quería olvidarlo e incluso fingir que nunca había tenido un hermano, otra parte se negaba a hacerlo.

No habrían ido al parque si no hubieran estado completamente muertos de hambre, porque aquel no era un lugar viejo y deshabitado como el parque que Romano visitaba en la actualidad, si no que siempre estaba lleno de familias humanas. Veneciano y él siempre trataban de mantenerse alejados de los humanos, pero el parque era uno de los mejores lugares para encontrar comida. Aquella tarde el lugar estaba completamente desierto y pensaron que sería su oportunidad. Su error había sido confiarse, se animaron al descubrir la cantidad de bocadillos que los cachorros humanos habían arrojado a la papelera. Por eso bajaron la guardia y no vieron a la familia humana hasta que ella les vio a ellos.

Además de los padres había dos cachorros muy ruidosos. En cuanto los gatos repararon en su presencia trataron de escapar, pero los cachorros se les echaron encima y les entró el pánico, sobre todo a Romano. En lugar se salir de allí y volver a su callejón, su reacción fue tratar de trepar al primer árbol que encontró y al verle, Veneciano le imitó. El problema no solo era que aún eran muy pequeños, sino que incluso para su edad eran dos gatos rematadamente torpes.

Cuando parecía que iba a lograr alcanzar la rama más baja y subirse a ella, Romano se resbaló y cayó, haciendo perder el equilibrio a Veneciano. Para cuando se dio cuenta, el más pequeño de los cachorros humanos estaba allí y, a pesar del golpe, Romano pudo ver como cogía a su hermano en brazos.

De haberse tratado de él, hubiera mordido y arañado todo lo que se le hubiera puesto al alcance hasta quedar libre, pero su hermano no era así y apenas pudo forcejear y llorar pidiendo auxilio. Romano trató de ponerse en pie, pero se sentía mareado del golpe y se había hecho daño en una pata. Solo pudo contemplar impotente como el cachorro humano, con Veneciano en brazos, corría a reunirse con el resto de su familia. No podía entender lo que decían los humanos, pero su lenguaje corporal era lo suficientemente expresivo para que Romano imaginara de qué estaban hablando. Los dos cachorros miraban a sus padres suplicantes y no paraban de parlotear. Los padres se interrogaban entre ellos, parecían que estaban dudando en tomar una decisión. La madre se agachó para ver más de cerca a Veneciano y éste soltó un grito, tratando de esconderse en la chaqueta del cachorro que lo sujetaba, aterrorizado.

Aunque Romano también se moría de miedo, estaba preparado para echar a correr en su ayuda con pata herida o sin ella. Pero la hembra se levanto y Romano hubiera jurado que sonreía. O quizás no, las expresiones faciales de los humanos eran muy complicadas, pero se dirigió al macho y tras un intercambió de palabras en lenguaje humano, éste suspiró con resignación. El macho dirigió una larga mirada a Veneciano y después, para desconcierto de Romano, se echó a reír y acarició al gatito, provocando que éste se estremeciera visiblemente. Los cachorros comenzaron a dar brincos de alegría. Parecía que los humanos estaban encantados con Veneciano.

Entonces, el mayor de los cachorros se dio la vuelta y clavó su mirada en Romano. El gato sintió que se le erizaban los pelos de la cola, y más sabiendo que en su estado no podría huir de ellos. El cachorro dio unos golpecitos al hombro de su hermano, quien también se volvió y sonrió al ver a Romano. Veneciano asomó la cabeza y le llamó varias veces, pidiendo ayuda, pero ahora el gato gris estaba más preocupado por su suerte. Los cachorros comenzaron a dar tirones al abrigo del padre, sin parar de chillar y de señalarle. Romano tuvo un mal presentimiento.

El padre le miró con el ceño fruncido. El gato sintió un escalofrió y trató de retroceder, pero al volver a apoyar peso en la pata trastabillo y cayó al suelo maullando de dolor. El macho le siguió examinando durante un rato, hasta finalmente negó con la cabeza. Los cachorros protestaron un poco, pero se marcharon sin rechistar, mientras el menor abrazaba con fuerza a Veneciano, que no paró de llamar a su hermano hasta que estuvo demasiado lejos para que pudiera escucharlo.

Pero Romano todavía podía escuchar la voz de su hermano resonando en sus oídos. Sacudió la cabeza para apartar los pensamientos que se arremolinaban dentro de él. Aunque cuando habían estado juntos Romano no había dejado de quejarse de lo molesto que era Veneciano, ahora que no estaba le echaba mucho de menos. Se sentía mal por no haber sido capaz de ayudarle y rogaba porque aquellos humanos le hubieran tratado bien. Pero al mismo tiempo, no podía evitar odiarle. Le odiaba porque siempre había sabido que Veneciano era mejor que él y aquel día esos humanos se habían encargado de dejárselo claro. Habían escogido a Veneciano. Podía haberlos elegido a los dos, o incluso solo a él, pero únicamente se habían llevado a su hermano. Seguramente en aquellos momentos Veneciano estaría durmiendo en una cómoda cesta, con la barriga llena de atún y una familia de humanos que le cuidara y le quisiera. Pero a él le habían dejado hambriento y herido en el parque.

España no sería una excepción. Todo ese tiempo le había estado tratando muy bien, demasiado bien, pero simplemente era demasiado idiota como para darse cuenta de que había gatos mejores que él para dedicarles su afecto. Si hubiera tenido la oportunidad, habría elegido a Veneciano. Incluso Romano habría elegido a Veneciano.

Últimamente no solo le inquietaba el peligro de que España encontrara un gato mejor que él. España y Bélica siempre habían estado muy unidos, el único al que ella apreciaba tanto como al propio Romano era al gato marrón. Aunque España lo había desmentido numerosas veces, él sospechaba que su protector trataba de cortejarla. Y lo peor era que ella respondía favorablemente. Quizás en un futuro cercano los dos tuvieran sus propias crías. ¿Y entonces dónde quedaría él? Cuando le adoptó, el propio España le dijo lo mucho que le hubiera gustado tener crías. Si las conseguía, él dejaría de ser necesario para llenar ese hueco.

Romano se agitó en el banco. Si la noche era cálida ¿por qué de repente notaba tanto frío? Se enroscó sobre sí mismo, buscando darse algo de calor y confort. Maldito España, que le obligaba a pensar aquellas cosas que le hacían sentir mal. Ojalá nunca le hubiera rescatado, quizás hubiera sido mucho mejor morir solo en un callejón que sobrevivir para sentir aquel dolor por dentro.

* * *

_¿Demasiado denso para un solo capítulo? En principio la historia iba a ser un one-short largo, pero como quedaría demasiado larga, decidí partirla en dos. Y como una vez que empiezo no puedo parar, al final la historia constará de tres capítulos, si no se me vuelve a ir de las manos y lo divido en cuatro._

_Un apunte: en esta historia los protagonista son gatos, pero a la vez son gatos inspirados en "personas", por eso he querido humanizarlos y esa es la razón por la que digo que "ríen" o "lloran", cosas que los gatos auténticos no pueden hacer (aunque me he encontrado todo un debate en internet sobre si los gatos pueden llorar de tristeza o no) _

_Pronto volveré con el siguiente capítulo. _


	2. Chapter 2

_Hacía mucho tiempo que esta historia rondaba en mi cabeza, por lo que ha sufrido muchos cambios con el tiempo, además me ha llevado bastante tiempo y la he ido escribiendo a tirones, lo que quiere decir que ha sufrido aún más cambios en el proceso de creación. En definitiva, que a veces la miro y no la reconozco ni yo, aunque la estructura fundamental sigue siendo la misma._

_Lo que quiero decir es que me he puesto a divagar bastante y en eso realmente no tengo remedio, por lo que este capítulo aunque sea más corto del anterior quizás resulte más pesado. Además, aunque normalmente me gusta escribir cosas más alegres y amenas, en este capítulo he sacado mi arsenal de "escritora depresiva" y una vez más creo que se me ha ido todo de las manos. En fin, eso dejo que lo valoren los lectores._

* * *

Romano se despertó cansado como si no hubiera dormido y bastante dolorido. Se había quedado durmiendo en el banco en una posición realmente incómoda. Alzó la cabeza con pesadez y tras pestañear varias veces y maldecir en voz alta, pudo mirar al cielo y comprobar que ya era casi mediodía. ¿Se había pasado toda la mañana ahí tirado, expuesto a cualquier peligro? Estúpido España, si no le diera tantos quebraderos de cabeza no haría esas tonterías. De haberle pasado algo mientras dormía habría sido solo culpa suya.

Estaba tan enfadado que se puso en pie en seguida, en lugar de quedarse dormitando antes de despertarse del todo, como solía hacer. De todas formas aquel banco no era el lugar más cómodo de la ciudad, sobre todo después de haber dormido casi doce horas en él.

Se dirigió hacía el jardín donde vivía la manada más rápido de lo que en realidad era necesario, pero se sentía con un especial mal humor y necesitaba volcarlo todo en España.

Cuando llegó no quedaba nadie, como era normal dado las horas que eran. El único que seguía en el lugar era Francia, el cual dormía sobre colchón viejo y raído que llevaba tirado en un rincón desde antes de que ellos llegaran al jardín. Bueno, si el bastardo no estaba allí a alguien habría que molestar.

-¡Eh, tú, imbécil! – le llamó Romano.

Francia no respondió y el más pequeño de los gatos tuvo que sacudirle un poco para que se dignara prestarle atención. Francia le miró con ojos cansados, seguramente porque llevaba toda la noche fuera acosando a las gatas del vecindario.

-¿Qué quieres?

-Estoy buscando a España –respondió Romano.

-¿A España? ¿Para eso me despiertas? –le reprochó molesto. Hundió la cabeza en el hueco que formaba su cuerpo enroscado, intentando volver a dormir.

-¡Lo digo en serio! –exclamó Romano, dándole un zarpazo.

-¡Ay! –chilló Francia –Está bien: Dijo que tenía pensado salir a cazar y que volvería pronto.

-Si, eso también fue lo que me dijo a mí. ¿Pero no se supone que se iba en unos días?

-Pues se ha ido está mañana temprano. Cuando yo volvía, de hecho.

-¿Así sin más? –preguntó Romano, negándose a creerlo. ¿España había adelantado su partida y se había ido sin despedirse de él? ¿Por qué? ¿Acaso no quería verle? – ¿Y no dijo nada más? ¿No te dio ningún mensaje para mí?

-Sí. Me pidió que te dijera que me dejases dormir tranquilo de una vez –respondió con ironía, acomodándose de nuevo en el colchón.

Romano ni se molestó en responderle. Salió corriendo tan rápido como podía. Recorrió el camino en la mitad de tiempo de lo normal, aunque en su carrera se topó con muchos transeúntes, los cuales le miraban extrañado y soltaban exclamaciones cuando se libraban por los pelos de chocar con él. Romano solo era en parte consciente de aquello, tenía el cerebro desconectado y si no fuera porque había recorrido esa ruta incontables veces, seguramente se había equivocado de camino.

Llegó hasta el parque y se subió a su árbol. A pesar de su mediocre forma física, a fuerza de práctica se había vuelto un buen escalador. Trepó hasta llegar a una rama especialmente gruesa, un lugar que conocía muy bien porque era donde solía sentarse, ya que estaba en la parte más alta del árbol y desde allí se podía observar todo el parque y las calles que lo rodeaban. Pero en cuanto llegó a su lugar favorito se tiró sobre la rama sin preocuparse de perder el equilibrio y cerró los ojos con fuerza, intentando sosegarse. No tuvo mucho éxito. Seguía sintiendo como si un peso enorme le estuviera oprimiendo el corazón, el estómago y todos sus órganos vitales. A pesar de que no quería, notaba como se le humedecían los ojos. Pero no se permitió llorar, daba igual que nadie pudiera verle, se vería él mismo y Romano se había prohibido llorar desde el día en que perdió a su hermano. Aquella vez ya lloró suficiente para toda una vida.

España se había ido sin despedirse. Desde que vivían juntos, España no iba ni a hacer sus necesidades sin decírselo a él. Cada vez que se marchaba montaba un bochornoso espectáculo, abrazándole y diciendo lo mucho que le echaría de menos, cosa que fastidiaba al menor. Pero toda esa pantomima era mejor que sentirse despreciado de aquella manera.

Parecía que finalmente había ocurrido: España se había dado cuenta de lo horrible que era Romano y ya no quería saber nada de él. Rememoró la conversación que habían mantenido la noche anterior, intentando descubrir que había dicho para enfadar a su amigo. ¿Era por haber fingido indiferencia cuando le dijo que se iba? ¿España pensaba que no le importaba separarse de él? O quizás se debía a lo que había dicho sobre querer ser un gato doméstico, a lo mejor había defraudado a España.

Pero también podía ser que se debería a su negativa a seguir siendo tratado como un niño. Quizás España se había dado cuenta de que había crecido y que la cría de la que se encaprichó había desaparecido. Al parecer había comprendido que no merecía la pena tratar de continuar aquella pantomima padre-hijo que, de todas formas, nunca había convencido a nadie salvo al propio España. ¿Qué tipo de relación podían tener un gato callejero inocente y tontorrón y una cría borde y desagradable que jamás había resultado lo bastante adorable como para poder perdonar todos de sus defectos? España era el único que había tratado de establecer alguna clase de vínculo paternal. Y Romano, de alguna manera, había acabado acostumbrándose a vivir así. Más de lo que en un principio había decidido permitirse a sí mismo.

¿Qué haría si España volvía en compañía de otra cría? Sintió que una bola de angustia le bajaba por la garganta ante la idea. La escena estaba clara en su mente: España aparecería a la entrada del patio sujetando con la boca a un diminuto gato, su nuevo protegido, como le había llevado a él el día que se conocieron. Y todos se acercarían para observar al nuevo miembro de la manada, pero no solo con curiosidad en el caso de unos y fastidio en el de otros, aquella vez todos estarían maravillados con el precioso felino y le recibirían muy felices. Por alguna razón, el gato de su imaginación se parecía mucho a Veneciano.

Si eso ocurría, él se marcharía. No había nada que le atará a aquel lugar.

Romano intentó aferrarse a ese pensamiento, él único más o menos cuerdo que ocupaba su cabeza en aquel momento. Bélgica y España eran sus únicos amigos y la razón por la que seguía con la manada, si ellos encontraban una nueva cría con la que jugar, ya no existían motivos para permanecer a su lado. Roto aquel lazo ya no le quedaba nada en el mundo y, básicamente, eso era lo que se llama libertad. Podría intentar encontrar a unos humanos que quisieran adoptarlo, unirse a otra manada, vagar por el mundo a sus anchas o simplemente quedarse sentado en medio de la carretera a esperar a que un coche le pasara por encima, ya no tendría que dar explicaciones a nadie porque a nadie le importaría lo que fuera de él.

En lugar de desesperador, aquel pensamiento resultó ser bastante reconfortante. Quizás pudiera parecer una perspectiva de futuro algo triste, pero al menos ya no tendría que luchar por conseguir las atenciones de Bélgica, pelearse con los pelmazos de Francia y Prusia o sufrir quebraderos de cabeza por la inexplicable conducta de España. Sin preocupaciones, sin celos, sin inseguridades. Serían solo él y todo un mundo de posibilidades.

-Una vida libre –repitió en voz alta, probando si así era más fácil de creer.

**OoOoO**

Aquella noche que Romano durmió poco y mal, así que le costó mucho encontrar la fuerza de voluntad necesaria para moverse. A pesar de que en todo el día no se había movido del árbol más que para comer u orinar, su mente no se había detenido un solo segundo y por eso sentía como si hubiera hecho una descomunal esfuerzo físico. Todavía era muy temprano, pero necesitaba moverse y, sobre todo, necesitaba volver con la manada. Era extraño, pero en aquel momento agradecería hasta la estridente risa de Prusia o los intentos de sobeteo de Francia, cualquier capaz de obligar a su cerebro a dejar de torturarle, ya que estaba claro que él solo no podía.

En contraste con su acelerara carrera para llegar al parque, el camino de vuelta fue lento y pausado y se le pareció el doble de largo de lo habitual. Por primera vez no tenía ganas de llegar para encontrase con Bélgica, ya que la gata blanca se daría cuenta en seguida de que algo no andaba bien en él y justamente eso era lo que Romano no quería que le recordaran.

Cundo había recorrido tres cuartas partes de camino, se dio cuenta de que estaba haciendo el idiota. ¿Y si le atacaba otro animal o los humanos le atrapaban? Todo sería culpa suya, por caminar por la calle tan despreocupado. Al principio no le dio mucha importancia a aquel pensamiento, pero poco a poco el miedo acabó siendo más fuerte que la depresión y Romano aceleró hasta que prácticamente echó a correr tan rápido como las piernas le permitían y aceleró aún más al ver el cerco de madera que rodeaba su hogar.

Subió a la valla del jardín de un salto y se dejó caer a la familiar hierba amarillenta. Solo entonces se permitió soltar un suspiro de alivio, pero el gesto de quedo a medias en cuanto Romano reparó en la escena.

Francia, Prusia y Bélgica estaban reunidos en el jardín y junto a ellos se encontraba Alemania. A Romano le extrañó verle allí, no recordaba que nunca hubiera venido a ver a su hermano él solo.

-¿Qué hace ese aquí? –gruñó el gato gris.

Entonces los demás repararon en su presencia y Romano se asustó al ver la preocupación en las caras de todos. En cuestión de segundos, Francia se arrojó sobre él y le abrazó mientras lloriqueaba.

-¡Romano! ¡Menos mal que has vuelto, esto es terrible!

-¿Él qué? ¿De qué estás hablando? –preguntó mientras trataba de quitarse al gato blanco de encima, pero éste estaba aferrado a él como si le fuera la vida en ello.

-¡Una desgracia, es un tremenda desgracia…!

-¡¿Pero qué es esa desgracia de la que hablas?! –chilló Romano. La insistencia de Francia y la seriedad con la que los demás le miraban le hacían pensar que no se trataba de una exageración de aquel gato rey del drama –¿Qué demonios ha ocurrido aquí mientras yo no estaba?

Francia continuaba balbuceando incoherencias, así que le parecía imposible sacar nada en claro de él. Bélgica dio un paso en su dirección y comenzó a hablar como si no estuviera muy segura de qué debía decir.

-Roma… escúchame y no te alarmes, por favor, entre todos vamos a solucionarlo… –la gata le miró con ojos húmedos – España… unos humanos se lo han llevado.

-¡¿Qué?! –exclamó Romano sin poder contenerse. Las palabras de Bélgica se colaron por sus oídos y bajaron lentamente hasta su pecho, dejando un rastro amargo por todo su cuerpo. Lo qué decía no tenía sentido, debía haber entendido mal a Bélgica.

-Es cierto, Romano –la voz grave del gato negro le devolvió a la realidad –. Vi como se lo llevaba dos carceleros en una furgoneta.

El gato sabía de quién hablaba. Aquellos no eran humanos corrientes, todos llevaban el mismo uniforme y parecía que su único objetivo en la vida era atrapar a todos los animales callejeros. Romano nunca había tendido la desgracia de encontrarse cara a cara con ellos, pero les había visto de lejos. Una vez, mientras caminaba con España por la calle, vio pasar una de sus furgonetas. Su protector le había hecho subir a un árbol para esconderse de ellos, pero desde ahí arriba Romano podía oír los gritos desgarrados que escapaban de la parte de atrás del vehículo. Nadie sabía si tenían algún nombre, pero en la calle les llamaban "carceleros".

Lo que Alemania decía no tenía sentido. España no era precisamente el gato más espabilado de la ciudad, pero era rápido y lo suficientemente listo como para no dejarse atrapar por aquellos tipos.

Pero la expresión al borde del llanto con la que le miraba Bélgica le decía que aquello no era simplemente una broma del idiota de Alemania. Francia todavía continuaba llorando sobre él y Prusia, por primera vez desde que le conocía, había perdido su buen humor. Incluso Alemania parecía afligido, como si sufriera por tener que ser el portador de la noticia.

Romano intentó tragar saliva, pero tenía la boca totalmente seca.

-Se lo han llevado –susurró para sí mismo, intentando encontrar sentido a las palabras. Se le hacía imposible pensar que algo así pudiera estar ocurriendo y lo peor, que le estuviera ocurriendo a él. Se dio cuenta de que no sabía nada sobre los carceleros y sobre lo que les ocurría a los animales que se llevaban –Qué… ¿qué le van a hacer?

Los demás gatos se quedaron en silencio, pensando que podían decirle. Fue Prusia el que finalmente se decidió a hablar.

-Todos los animales que se llevan van a parar al mismo sitio. Allí suelen cuidarlos para después venderlos a los humanos –Prusia hizo una pausa. Inseguro como estaba, a Romano le resultaba muy diferente del gato albino que él conocía –. Aunque si pasa el tiempo y nadie se interesa por ellos, los matan.

¿Vender a España o matarlo? Romano no sabía cual de las dos opciones era peor. En realidad, estaba claro que lo era la segunda, pero para él la perspectiva de no volver a verle era igual de horrible de las dos maneras.

-¿Cuándo le atraparon? –preguntó, mirando directamente a Alemania.

-Ayer por la noche.

-¿Y qué hacéis todavía aquí? –Romano recorrió con la mirada el jardín, increpando a los cuatro gatos –¿No pensáis hacer nada?

Bélgica se acercó a Romano, apoyando la cabeza en su lomo para tranquilizarle.

-Estamos haciendo lo que podemos. Sabemos dónde está España y eso es lo importante, pero nosotros cinco no valemos de mucho solos.

-Francia y yo vamos a ir a hablar con todos los gatos que conocemos –dijo albino. Su amigo asintió con la cabeza –. No podremos convencerlos a todos, pero algunos aceptaran ayudarnos. Y mi hermano también puede…

-¡¿Y mientras tanto qué?! –exclamó Romano con voz acusadora –¿Cuánto creéis que vais a tardar? Para cuando por fin vayamos a buscarle, puede que ya se hayan llevado a España o que… –se le ahogó la voz al darse cuenta de lo que trataba de decir –O qué ya no podamos hacer nada.

-¿Qué es lo que propones, Romano? –preguntó Alemania, alzando una ceja.

El aludido le fulminó con la mirada. No proponía nada, solo hacer todo lo que estuviera en sus patas lo más rápido posible. Cada minuto que pasaba estaba más lejos de España y no le importaba lo más mínimo lanzarse a un rescate suicida sin un plan, porque era consciente de que si le perdía por no haber sabido reaccionar a tiempo iba a arrepentirse para siempre.

-Haced lo que queráis –dijo al fin –. Pero yo voy a ir a buscar a España, aunque tenga que ir solo.

-Roma… -empezó a decir la gata blanca.

El menor iba a replicar algo, pero se contuvo en el último momento porque se trababa de Bélgica y la apreciaba demasiado como para tratarla igual que a Alemania y los demás y porque con solo verla quedaba claro que estaba tan preocupada como él.

-No os quedéis ahí, buscad a quién haga falta e id a por España, pero yo no puedo quedadme aquí esperando.

-No vas a quedarte aquí esperando, te necesitamos con nosotros –dijo Bélgica, lanzado una mirada a todos los demás para que la apoyaran.

-Eso no es verdad –replicó. En aquel momento no había nada que él pudiera hacer allí, no servía para convencer a otros gatos y no había otra forma de que pudiera ayudar. Lo único que podía hacer por su protector era ir a buscarlo él mismo y, aunque no sirviera de nada, tenía que hacerlo.

Romano saltó a la vaya del jardín y después se alejó de la manda. Escuchó a Bélgica y a los demás llamarlo, pero les ignoró.

* * *

_Prometo que el tercer y, de momento, último capítulo tendrá mucha más acción. Como he dicho, esta vez simplemente me puse a escribir y a escribir y a escribir… y para cuando me di cuenta, esté era el resultado._

_¿Un review? ¿Sí? _


End file.
